Talk:Shen
Article concerns The article's coming along as far as expanding, but it's too unorganized. I found most of it difficult to read through. Here's what I think would help the most: * Grammar sweep, first of all. Commas need to be added, misspells need to be fixed, and vice versa. This should be really easy to accomplish, but I wouldn't mind helping out with it... * Separate the large paragraphs surmising Shen's biography. Again, this should be easy - it's just separating all the major events. * Pictures should come last after fixing all the big stuff above. * A little more expansion also wouldn't hurt; info on Shen from the "Art of" book could be added in, and more details in the biography would be helpful. That's all the stuff I found, but there's probably more. I'll update if I see anything else, and anyone else is free to as well - just add it to this list! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 16:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's the updated list. There probably still could be more details, but that'll probably come later once the DVD has been released and we'll be able to rewatch the film. So other than that, the article is starting to look pretty good! Thanks to everyone who contributed to this page. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 16:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Don't mention it. I'm just tryin' the best I can to make the article as long as possible (like the Tai Lung article). -- TheSitcomLover 3:51pm, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Prologue question I have a question about Shen's story in the prologue of the film (obviously for those who've seen the movie already); I think the info we have right now on it is incorrect. From what I remember from the film, he was loved by his parents, but was obsessed with creating destructive things with the powder used to make fireworks. His parents were concerned with this obsession and sought council from the Soothsayer. And this is the part I don't remember quite as well: The Soothsayer said something about Shen, but then Shen heard something about being stopped by "a warrior of black-and-white", which he obviously took as s. He led the raid, came back, and his parents were so shocked by his actions that they banished him. I hope that recap is accurate enough, but it's still slightly confusing. Can anyone clear this up possibly...? --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 16:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think I know what you mean. Shen's parents did indeed love him very much, but they were worried that he was taking something they created for beauty and joy (fireworks) and turning it into a weapon. They asked the Soothsayer about it and she said that is "he continued on his current path, he would be stopped by a warrior of black-and-white". I took this to mean that if he continued trying to weaponize the gunpowder a panda would be the one to stop him. This lead to his raid on Po's village and his banishment. Does this help at all (also, on a side note, I apologize for my mistakes on Shen's page; I was worn out and trying to get it all down while it was still fresh in my head; I'll try to clean it up a little later)? -- TomaTanuki 18:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that does clear it up a little bit. But the Soothsayer told that prophecy to Shen's parents first, right? So how did Shen eventually hear about it? Was it from his parents, or did he overhear the Soothsayer? This is the part I can't quite recall right because it slightly confused me. ::Oh, and don't worry that much about the info. I'm glad you placed it all up, and I'll be more than happy to help sort through it. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 1:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, okay I got it now. Yes, she told it to his parents, but he was hiding behind a pillar in the room and overheard her. -- TomaTanuki 1:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So since he overheard this, does Shen have some sort of dislike for the Soothsayer, who was his childhood nanny? -- TheSitcomLover 4:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Kung Fu Style This is probably a bit of an extension question more than it is about Shen himself. Does anyone know the name of the style of Kung Fu that uses a fan? I'm not sure of it, but it seems like that's what he used in the movie to me, but perhaps it was just the way he used his tail feathers similar to how I've seen that particular style done in other things. :I see your point, his feathers do seem to mimic the motions of one of those war fans. I've looked some stuff up, and found out that the main practice is actually a Japanese art called Tessenjutsu, but I also found some similar topics originating from China that call it Cai Li Fo, or Choy Lee Fut. Here are the links: :* http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tessenjutsu :* http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choy_Lee_Fut :* http://www.shou-yi.org/qigong-choyleefut/choy-lee-fut-steel-fan :--''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I was wondering, in the fighting style, you guys have listed "Sword combat." But he uses more than swords. He also has those throwing knives, as well as using his tail feathers as a steel fan. I was wondering instead of "Sword Combat," we list his fighting style as "Weapons Expert." It has a nicer ring to it and sounds more professional. I'm going to go ahead and do that now, but if anyone thinks it may not work, please go ahead and change it back to how it was. -- Ixbran 1:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC)